yunokiroomfandomcom-20200214-history
Fruit Shooterz
Fruit Shooterz (Korean: 프루츠 슈터즈;transli. Fruit Shooters) is an hack and slash exploration action RPG game (3D First Person Shooter In The Taikenban Edition) that focuses on fruit themes and characters representing fruits, and villains representing vegetables. Plot It was November 27th, 2021. The protagonist is an 11-year-old girl named Sagwa who is really obsessed with fruits and doesn't care about vegetables. One day, Sagwa found a book that teaches her to destroy vegetables and decides to form an group entitled Vegetable Slayers, out of interest. The group was formed but as an result Sagwa got trapped in the fruit world. Sagwa is left alone in an amazing fruit world full of fruits, and she don't know what to do but she saw Azure. Azure told her that this place that she need is the very center of the Fruit Labyrinth and Sagwa decided to go there, determined to go home. Characters Protagonist * The player (You, the player,Either Heroine,Kinako or Todd) * Todd - Playable Character (He had a bad dream that sends him there,finding his way out,can be played by you) * Kinako - Another Playable Character (She read Call Of Cuhutlu Again,Fell Asleep before she can Burn It,because of that,she is stuck here,finding a way out like Todd,Can be played by you) Vegetable Slayers (AKA Fruits or Heroes) * Heroine (Can Your character) - Veggie Slayer any fruit * Sagwa - Veggie Slayer Apple * Satellite-chan - Veggie Slayer Banana * Corona - Veggie Slayer Grape * Momona - Veggie Slayer Lemon * Yunoki - Veggie Slayer Orange * Shiho - Veggie Slayer Strawberry * Yukimi - Veggie Slayer Blueberry * Todd - Veggie Slayer Mangosteen * Kinako - Veggie Slayer Pineapple Fruit Destroyers (AKA Vegetables or Villains) * Black Lord - Fruit Destroyer Eggplant * Dark Omega - Fruit Destroyer Onion * Seira - Fruit Destroyer Bell Pepper (Easiest Boss) * Draco Centuaros - Fruit Destroyer Resiniferatoxin (Hardest Boss) * Evil Chiro - Fruit Destroyer Cayenne * Zanark - Fruit Destroyer Habanero (Most Average Boss) * Ozrock - Fruit Destroyer Carolina Reaper * Uchiha Madara - Fruit Destroyer Pepper Spray Minor Vegetable Slayers (AKA FD Traitor or Supporting Characters) * Hyun-woo - Minor Veggie Slayer Leek * Haruya - Minor Veggie Slayer Pumpkin * Tamamo no Mae - Minor Veggie Slayer Tomato * Qing - Minor Veggie Slayer Daikon * Azure - Minor Veggie Slayer Cucumber Minor Fruit Destroyer (AKA VS Traitors) * IA - Minor Fruit Destroyer Kiwi Endings (Taikenban Edition) Good Ending Manabe Meets You There,And Tells That Minaho And Shindou Are Alright,Then Tells To Got Back To Earth For Their Next Battle,Either The Players Say ''As Long If We Still Want To Live (In Case Of Todd),As Long There's An Answer (In Case Of Heroine),Then They Get Into A Portal Back To Earth Normal Ending Minaho,Shindou,Aoi And All The Civilians They Saved Are At The Exit,Swaying Their Arms And Thanking The Players,When the screen fades to white,a teleport sound is heard Bad Ending Lidelle Centuaros Awaits At The Exit,Then The Players Exclaims Ah,Crap!,Forgot To Reload! (In case of Todd) I Thought This Was Over! (In case of Heroine),Then The Screen Fades To White (Like The Other Endings) But the text is ''Game Ogre Instead Of END,plus,a gunshot is heard from Lidelle Endings (Adventure Edition) Gallery Main Article: Fruit Shooterz/Gallery Trivia * Sagwa was first introduced in Elsword Fables on its Sweets Obsession episode. Separate Articles Taikenban Edition Stages (Taikenban Edition) Chapter 1:Tragedy Chapter 2:A Prelude Chapter 3:Revenge Chapter 4:Muddy Chapter 5:Truth Chapter 6:Darkness Chapter 7:Dawn Chapter 8:Fall Chapter 9 (Final Chapter):The Finale Category:Video Games Category:Video Games that exists in YunokiRoom canon